The present disclosure relates to the network technology, and more specifically, to a method and device for use by a routing switch device.
A routing switch device supporting the OpenFlow protocol can operate in the OpenFlow mode or a conventional mode according to its configuration and its connection state with the controller. The conventional mode includes a standalone mode and a fail standalone mode. In the fail standalone mode, a routing switch device supporting the OpenFlow protocol has been activated to be in the OpenFlow mode, but has lost connection with the controller.